The Darkest Hours
by Fantastic Flying Ferret
Summary: Angels of Darkness Re-Write. What do you do when your life has just been turned upside down and everything you believed was true, turns out to be wrong? Harry never dreamed he'd find what really hides in the darkness during the nights Darkest Hours


Chapter 1: The Boy Who Went Missing

The morning was crisp and cool as the sun shone down on the neat little, almost identical, gardens of Privet Dr, where nothing out of the ordinary happened and every resident lived happy normal suburban lives of work, school and (in the case of Mrs Vernon Dursley), world record holders of Neighbourhood Snooping.

Three people appeared on the corner of Privet Dr, looking very strange against the identical row houses. They moved quickly toward number four, keeping their heads down and their hands in their pockets. One of these strangers had a hat pulled down low over his face and walked with a limp, the other man looked tired and worn out, his brown hair streaked with grey and the woman walked alongside them almost skipping, bright red hair tied in two plaits and blowing pink bubble gum. These strangers where none other than Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks.

They walked up number 4's gravel drive and stopped at the front door. Moody gave a slight nod and Lupin rang the doorbell. They could hear a door open and the sound of a television on in the house before the door opened to reveal a startled Mrs Dursley.

'Good afternoon Mrs Dursley, we've just come to pick up Harry.' Lupin smiled politely.

Petunia Dursley moved away from the door and let them inside the narrow hallway.

'He's upstairs in his room.'

Tonks bounded up the stairs and knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

'Hey Harry, its Tonks. Can I come in?' She asked the solid wood.

She got no answer. Frowning she knocked again.

'Harry?'

Still no answer. A twinge of worry blossomed in her chest as she turned the doorknob

'Harry?' She asked again.

No answer. The door swung open on the empty room, her heart doing a fast drum roll against her ribs. Hedwig sat on top of her cage blinking lazily at Tonks who was frozen in the doorway. She bolted back to the stairs startling Lupin and Moody when she almost tripped down them in her haste.

'Harry's not there!' Tonks cried.

Lupin frowned up at her.

'What do you mean he's not there?' Lupin asked walking toward the stairs

'He's not there, not in his room!' Tonks cried.

This time Lupin's eyes widened as he sprinted up the steps two at time while Moody limped off to where the Dursley's were huddled in the lounge room. Lupin followed Tonks into Harry's empty bedroom. The bed was still made and didn't look slept in, his trunk was open like it had recently been rummaged through. Heavy books were stacked messily on the desk, some finding there way to the floor looking like stepping stones on the carpet. A half written potions essay marred with ink blots lay on the bed next to an open Qudditch book and a replica Snitch. Tonks bent down and started going through Harry's trunk while Lupin moved to the desk.

'Where's he gone Hedwig?' He asked the snowy owl.

The owl cocked her head to the side and just stared at him. There were unopened letters on the desk, one of them Lupin recognized as the letter he had written the night before. Tonks closed the lid on Harry's trunk with a snap.

'Only his wand is missing. Everything else is still here'

'If Harry has his wand, then we should be able to trace it.' Lupin said leaving the room while pulling out his own wand and whispered 'Prehendo, Harry Potter's wand.'

His wand spun in his palm a few times steadily feeling colder against his skin. The wand stopped spinning and pointed to the front door. He paused at the top of the stairs and turned to Tonks, who was looking at him expectantly.

'Well, do you think it worked?' She asked.

'Only one way to find out.'

He walked determinately down the stairs and out the front door. Tonks followed closely behind. They walked determinedly through the street, ignoring the inquiring looks along the way, following the wands directions toward a small and well used park. The wand started growing hotter and began to vibrate slightly in Lupin's hand the closer they got to the tangle of bushes that lined the edge of the park. Pocketing his wand, Lupin crouched down in front of one and began to search.

'What is it Remus?' She asked, crouching down next to him

Lupin didn't answer, he just continued to pull back the branches and leaves on the bushes. He was hoping the spell was wrong. Suddenly he stopped and swallowed past the lump in his throat. Reaching into the bush with a shaking hand he pulled out a very familiar Holly wand.

'Its Harry's wand.' Lupin whispered.

Tonks stared at it.

'What on earth happened to him?'

 _ **Last Night**_

A dark shape landed on the roof of number twelve Privet Dr appearing to sit next to the chimney. The person sized shadow seemed to be gazing at the moon, like it was simply stopping to admire it. The shadow sifted slightly and bowed it's head over something, every now and then looking back up at the moon again.

The shadow suddenly went very still. After a minute, it crawled to the edge of the roof where it paused at the guttering. The shadow jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully, like a cat, and blended into the darkness, seeming to disappear in thin air.

Harry stopped in the middle of the footpath glancing over his shoulder. He had the bizarre feeling like he was being watched. The street was dark and empty, lights from the houses lighting up the front lawns. Frowning and shrugging he started walking again, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

 _Dumbledore's probably having me tagged again_. He thought, rolling his eyes.

Harry knew he shouldn't have gone for a walk so late in the evening but he needed to get out of the house and going for a short walk down Privet Drive on a clear warm night sounded like a good idea, there is only so much of Dudley's whining a person can take. He stopped again as a bush rustled behind him, this time a cat streaked out and bounded up the street. He continued walking, while trying to inconspicuously reach for his wand.

Before he could even get the slender piece of Holly out of his pocket, it was knocked out of his hand by something, or someone, strong. The wand dropping helplessly in the bushes as the dark shadow held him by the shoulders, pinning his arms by his side. He tried to struggle, to wriggle himself out the strong grip but, whatever it was, held him tightly. Suddenly he felt a sharp burning pain in the side of his neck.

His voice was caught in his throat, he tried to shout but could only manage a strangled gasp. His whole body was starting to grow limp and numb and the same burning pain was now starting to rush through his veins. His vision staring to blur and he was dizzy... _so, very dizzy..._

Harry opened his eyes, his head spun making the solid ground he was lying on feel like he was sitting on a spinning top. Blinking a couple of times he realised he was lying down on the dry grass of the park, staring up at the moon. Slightly confused he tried to roll onto his hands and knees. His body was weak and everything seemed to burn and ache. Once Harry had managed to get onto his knees he sensed, rather than saw that someone was in the park with him. He stood up so fast that his body wasn't expecting it, falling to his knees again.

A figure wearing a midnight blue hooded cloak was crouched in front of him. They were watching him curiously, the hood cocked to one side

'Are you alright?' The figure asked softly

Harry shook his head. The figure's voice sounded like a girl

'No. I think i remember something bitting me and then i must've passed out.' His voice was shaky.

For a while the figure reminded silent, continuing to watch him. Harry managed to get himself into a more comfortable sitting position. The burning feeling throughout his body was starting to fade being replaced with ice cold, causing him to shiver despite the warm night.

'I think I know what bit you.' The hood whispered miserably.

Harry slowly turned to look at her. He tried desperately to peer through the darkness of the hood.

'What?' He asked weakly.

'Me.'

Through the darkness of the hood, Harry could clearly see her pearly white fangs. He froze holding his still spinning head, a slither of horror sliding through his chest. His hand wondered up to his neck feeling the still tender skin.

'You…you're a Vampire?' He asked

The hood nodded sadly.

'And now so are you. I'm really very sorry. I know sorry can't cover for what happened but…' She sighed.

She stood up, shaking grass off her cloak, finally pulling back her hood. The vampire's eyes were a warm amber with just a touch of honey matching her long auburn hair that fell around her face in elegant loose curls. She held out her hand for Harry to take, her pale skin looking almost like milk in the moonlight.

'My name is Evangeline Draconian and because I accidentally turned you, by our laws, I'm the one who has to teach you the vampire ways.' Evangeline said, giving him a nervous smile.

Harry reached for her hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He was still unsteady on his feet and Evangeline had to hold him upright before he fell back to the ground.

'Sorry.' Evangeline whispered.

Harry got his balance and shook his head.

'No, it's ok. I shouldn't have been out this late. Don't blame yourself Evangeline; I'm just to blame. I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter.' Harry said, smiling back at her.

Evangeline nodded, looking almost relieved and smiled back without showing her fangs.

'Nice to met you Harry.'

What shocked Harry was that she didn't show any recognition at the mention of his name. Everywhere he went his name was recognised, even without him saying it.

'Am I right in assuming that you must have been a wizard?' Evangeline asked him.

Harry nodded.

'Yes. How did you know that?' He answered.

'Be prepared for a shock to the system Harry,' She smiled 'Welcome to my world.'

* * *

 _Long time no see! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Re-write, i'm still in the process of writing it but i thought i'd post anyway._

 _The original version is still available to read_


End file.
